An Ocarina of Time Creepypasta: Pay up or else! Part 2
by SunlightShrine
Summary: Sequel to the first OOT Creepypasta: Pay up or else! If you haven't read that one, please do so before reading this one.


One evening after work, I decided to make a quick stop at my friend's house because I had borrowed something from her the other day and was going to return it.

Pulling up to her house, I noticed her car wasn't in the driveway.

"She's probably not home right now." I assumed.

When I was about to drive off, I absent-mindedly looked at her lawn. I did a double-take, I noticed what looked like a game cartridge in a spot of dirt.

I put my car in park and approached the object. Sure enough, it was an N64 game cartridge. Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. I remember playing the Gamecube version with her, and she did mention having it for the N64. But what is it doing out here?

I picked it up, dusted it off, and put it in my leather jacket pocket.

"I'll come back tomorrow and give it back." I said to myself quietly.

When I got home, my curiosity got the best me. I was curious to see the files she had on this version. I popped the game in my own N64 and turned it on.

The title screen played like normal. It felt a bit odd playing this on N64, since I've been recently playing this on the 3DS.

I clicked to open the file screen once the opening sequence was finished. Interestingly, she had taken up both of the files. The first file was under her name and she had beaten the game, as expected. The second file was named Link and only had the Kokiri Emerald.

I started the second file.

Immediately, something did not seem right. Instead of Link appearing in his house, there instead was a pitch black screen with a dialogue box reading,

_"What!? You don't have my money!? How dare you! You better bring me my money! Or else!"_

I knew that dialogue; it's what the Happy Mask Salesman says if you go back to his shop without enough rupees to pay for a sold mask.

"That's not supposed to be there." I thought.

Then Link appeared in his house like normal. Except, his eyes were only half open. I dismissed that little issue and exited to Kokiri Forest.

I was skeptical at what I saw, the forest was the way it was after you become adult Link and before you beat the Forest temple. Actually… it was even worse. There was a flurry of monsters, and the sky was pitch black.

There was no way I could get down the ladder. I'd be dead before I could get to the ground. I could tell that just by looking at this hell.

I hit the reset button, and started up the file again. This time, I was greeted with a dialogue box reading,

_"So you thought that could get rid of me? Think again boy!"_

I did a startled jump from the floor back on the couch.

I reappeared in the Happy Mask Shop, where the Happy Mask Salesman stared at me with that frightening, angry face. At this point I just downright confused,

"What is this madness?" I asked myself.

_"You better bring me my money! Or else!"_ He replied.

The screen faded to black, seconds later I heard young Link screaming.

I then appeared in the graveyard in Kakariko Village, right in front of one of the graves. Link's skin was pale with streaks of red going down his face, his eyes were nothing but deep crimson holes, and when I moved him his legs wouldn't walk, he would just move as if he were sliding.

I went into the village, there were no people, no animals, no sound, and I couldn't enter any of the buildings. After aimlessly wondering around, I heard the repeated thumping of a heartbeat. I couldn't tell if that was coming from my heart, or my freaked out mind.

Eventually I did hear music playing, except it was at such a quiet volume. It only added to my nervousness. I felt my adrenaline kick into high gear as I started to freak out, I hurried out of the village using the front entrance as fast as I could.

Nothing happened, I thought for a second the game had frozen. I was just about to hit the reset button again when I appeared again in the Happy Mask Shop.

This time he was his normal, happy self. The game forced me to talk to him without me doing anything, the dialogue box that popped up read,

_"Oh great! You sold it! Please pay me back the 20 rupees for the Spooky Mask now."_

His face turned angry and the screen faded to white.

I reappeared in the oddest place, I was walking underwater. Young Link, without the iron boots, or the Zora tunic for that matter!

I ran all around but it was the middle of the night and I couldn't see anything.

A timer appeared with five seconds on the clock, the clock counted down, Link drowned, and the words 'Game over' appeared across the screen. I pushed every button but nothing would happen. After a few silent seconds the screen flipped to the Angry Mask Salesman in his shop.

His insane face seemed so much scarier after this little trip, I felt frozen being unable to take my eyes away from the screen.

What happened next was the icing on the cake, the music from the Shadow Temple started playing and the camera slowly zoomed in on the Mask Salesman's unnerving face.

I didn't want to see anymore, I snapped out of my 'frozen' spell and lunged forward, turning off my TV first before turning off my console and yanking the cartridge out of the slot.

I stared at the cartridge in disbelief. I guess this explains why the game was out on her lawn… What is wrong with this thing? Was it a harmless hacking gone wrong?

There's no doubt in my mind she was subjected to this spookiness too, so I didn't know if she still wanted this or not.

Just in case she did, I decided to keep it around. But one thing was for sure, I was definitely not comfortable sleeping knowing this thing was in the house with me.

So I went outside and slipped it into a bush that was a fair distance away from my house.

That night I was woken up by sirens and flashing lights outside my bedroom window. Looking out I could see cop cars and fire trucks outside. I threw a t-shirt and sweatpants on, ran outside, and asked a neighbor what was going on.

The neighbor told me that he had witnessed three thugs lighting off explosives in the bush, probably as some sick joke. The explosion caused a fire which was quickly doused by the firemen.

One of the firemen had discovered the charcoaled remains of the Ocarina of Time game cartridge I had slipped in there a while ago. Long story short, it was pointless to keep the destroyed cartridge so I threw it away.

I knew she was wondering where her cartridge went, so I told her what happened about a week later. In response she told me what I had suspected, the reason the game was outside in front of her house was because the game gave her a nightmare trip just like it did me.

At least we can take comfort in knowing that the cartridge had been destroyed. Still hard to believe today that it happened, it's the kind of thing you picture happening to someone else.

But we're all someone else to someone else.


End file.
